


Happy birthday, Detective

by Kymera219



Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Ella is terrible at being sneaky, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: It's Chloes birthday and her boyfriends have seemingly vanished...or have they?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Happy birthday, Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> Happy birthday FluffyGlitterPantsDragon! Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own

Chloe Decker is suspicious. 

After enjoying a night of vivacious lovemaking with her boyfriends, both were absent from the bed this morning. While she knows Dan to be an early riser most of the time, Lucifer definitely was not. 

She went downstairs to see if they were in the living room. "Luce? Dan? Where are you two?" She yelled.  


Chloe checked all the rooms in the apartment, but everyone was gone. Even Maze and Trixie were conspicuously absent. 

"They must be up to something," she thought,"why else would everyone abandon me on my birthday?". 

Before she could get too deep into her thoughts, there was a knock at the door.  
The detective opened her door to an unusually excited Ella. 

"Hey chicka!" She said as she grabbed Chloé into one of her patented vice grip hugs. "Are you excited for your birthday today?" She asked her. 

"Well I would be," Chloe drawled," if it weren't for the fact that my entire family seems to have flown the coop.Do know where everyone is, Ella?" 

The forensic scientist got suspiciously fidgety at that question. "Nope....nope....totally don't know where everyone went," Ella deflected," I'm just here to take my girl out for a birthday spa session".  


Chloe narrowed her eyes at her friend, but then decided to hell with it, she might as well enjoy herself. She changed into a soft white sundress with blue flowers (an anniversary gift from the boys) and headed out with Ella. They stopped at a little boutique spa in Hollywood where they spent the next few hours getting pampered and refreshed.  


After they left, Ella took a turn in the opposite direction of Chloes apartment. 

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked warily. 

Her friend just gave her a sly wink and said "you'll see". 

They ended up parked at a secluded beach. Chloe realized it was the same beach her father use to take her to as a child, but how could Ella have known that? She didn't get time to wonder as Ella pulled her out of the car and towards the glowing lights further down the shore.  


When they reached the spot, Chloe gasped. The lights were several Chinese lanterns that had been strung up around a pavilion set up on the beach. Inside were tables of gifts and food (including her beloved Hawaiian bread sandwiches). 

"Birthday girl has arrived people!" Ella shouted. 

Suddenly all of her friends and family came out from behind the curtains they were hiding behind and yelled "surprise!".  


In the middle of the group stood Dan and Lucifer with big smiles on their faces. Chloe walked up and kissed both of them deeply. 

"Is this what you two have been up to all day?" She asked. 

"Indeed it is Detective," Lucifer said," Daniel and I wanted to give you a proper surprise for your birthday". 

Daniel nodded towards their boyfriend, "I told Luce about how special this beach is to you, but he managed to pull off the rest of the idea".  


Chloe teared up at the thoughtfulness of her men. "Thank you," she whispered, " both of you". 

"It's our pleasure, love" Lucifer beamed as he put an arm around Chloe and Dan, " Now let's get this party started".  


It turned out to be a wonderful evening for Chloe (even with Trixie and Maze using the balloons as knife throwing practice). As the party started to trickle down and people went home, Dan and Lucifer took Chloe further down the shore. 

"We have one more gift for you Detective " Lucifer said as he pulled a small white box out from behind him. She took the box and carefully opened the lid, revealing a silver key.  


"What is this?" Chloe asked him. Lucifer pointed up the hill to a gorgeous beach house that she'd glanced at on the drive there. 

"I feel like traveling between three apartments hasn't been practical nor provided a stable environment for the urchin, so I bought this house for all of us". 

She looked at him shocked. "But you love living in the penthouse?!" Chloe squeaked. 

"Not as much as I love the two of you" he replied softly. Chloe couldn't help tearing up as she tightly embraced both of her loves. Lucifer unfurled his wings and wrapped them around the two halves of his soul. 

"Happy birthday, Detective" he whispered, and it definitely was.


End file.
